


25 Drivers 1 Hotel

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happens during, and after, the GPDA gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The GPDA dinner in Korea was one of the few occasions all of the drivers got together. Normally there would be one or two missing by account of not being members, but this year there were issues, such as the tyres, that needed sorted. So everyone was there, although Kimi, Lewis and Valtteri had to pay for their own meal. A number of so-called 'Friday Drivers' were also invited, but only Heikki, Susie and James turned up. 

The dinner was testy. Mark was in a mood and therefore decided to disagree with Seb at every opportunity. Despite being on different tables the glares emitting from the German were making everyone uncomfortable. As the most senior member of the GPDA present (Pedro was unavailable) it fell to Jenson to try and keep things on track.

"Why we cannot just race and be done with it? Why must we talk, talk, talk all of the time?"

The amount of chat, whilst not much to most people, was too much for Kimi. He wasn't in the mood for a bunch of people talking shit about stuff they couldn't change anyway. Them deciding that Pirelli had to do something wasn't going to make the tyres any different so what was the point? He had only come to this meeting as Heikki assured him that Mark and Seb were bound to end up in a scrap, but they hadn't. Bitchy comments was as far as they'd got and now he was bored.

Eventually a plan was agreed. Jenson had barely declared the meeting closed when half of the drivers were gone. Kimi had dragged Heikki off somewhere, probably to make him pay for the night of boredom, Hulkie and Esteban had dived off claiming they needed to discuss strategies and Giedo and Max were wandering down the corridor having a disagreement about their last incident together and who was, or wasn't, to blame. The Frenchies had also departed, Jev claiming there was some French tradition they needed to carry out to celebrate the birth of Romain's son.

"Well that was a waste of time, wouldn't you say mate?"

Dan had spent the meeting sat next to Seb so he was a little surprised when Mark appeared next to him, "Yeah mate, was rubbish."

"Follow me, got something for you. A handover of sorts."

Puzzled, but smiling as always Dan followed Mark out of the room, wondering where they were headed.

 

"Dan is my new team-mate, not Mark's." 

Nico laughed at Seb's huff, "Jealous Sebi?"

"No," Seb's tone belied his bitter words, "Why would I be jealous of Mark? He has nothing I don't have, but I have plenty he doesn't."

"He's had some things you haven't had," Nico's dirty smile made Seb frown.

"I've had you Nico," Referring back to their karting days where fumbles with each other were a regular feature Seb's smug tone was back.

Standing up and whispering in Seb's ear Nico's tone was playful and teasing, "Not a recently, or half as hard as Mark has."

Watching Nico's pert arse almost shimmy away from him Seb silently fumed. By the time Nico got to the lift Seb was on his feet and following him. As the doors closed and Nico stepped towards him Seb almost recognised the predatory grin on the half-Finnish-German's face, but he was too consumed by competitive need to take good notice.

***

Susie and James had both felt a little out of place. Neither confident enough to speak out too much and both careful to not stray too far for the opinions of the main drivers of their team. Hanging about at the bar neither wanted to be the first to leave, but looking at the price list Susie whistled.

"Jeez, you need a drive to afford a drink in here! Fancy sharing a taxi back to the plebs hotel Mr Calado?"

Putting down the price list James smiled, "Yeah sure. Certainly can't afford to buy a lady a drink around here!"

Pretty much unnoticed they left the room and decanted to the bar in Susie's hotel. At considerably cheaper prices James could afford to buy the lady several drinks, and she him many in return. 

By the time James was pressing Susie against her hotel room door, her legs wrapped around his waist, both of their shirts chucked aside somewhere they'd probably had more than was sensible.

***

Cutting through the maze of buildings Dan walked fast to keep up with Mark's long stride. Jumping over a wall, through a door with a clear no entry sign before heading up a dark staircase the young Aussie could only wonder where they were going.

"Here we go..."

With arms outstretched Mark gestured around them. The podium. Somewhere Mark had been many times in his F1 career, but Daniel none - yet.

"Why are we here?"

"There are traditions in formula one mate. Many, many traditions. Some are dying out now because some drivers don't respect the past, don't respect the tradition of handing things down from the veterans to the rookies."

"I respect the past," Dan's smile was still there, but his voice was serious, "I respect all the guys that came before me, us."

Smiling Mark put two hands on Dan's waist and turned him to look at the podium, "You'll be on here before long. The Red Bull, it's....it's a dream to drive mate. Don't get me wrong, you'll have your issues, the KERS is shit and you'll find that Seb is favoured, even if it's just by lady luck, but it'll be the best car you've ever driven."

Dan nodded. He'd always respected Mark. They were similar, similar backgrounds, similar respect for the past and he respected the fact that his countryman had taken the time to help and guide him occasionally.

"I put a lot of work into that car mate. Hours of experience and time and effort," Mark's hands were gripping Dan's hips now, in a way that made Dan nervous, and he couldn't resist moving slightly from side to side, "The success you'll have will be in part due to me. Just like the guy who comes after you will owe you some thanks, you will owe me."

"I'll be grateful mate, you know I will."

Moving from behind Dan Mark stood on the second step of the podium, one leg resting on the top step. His knee at a right angle and one hand resting on it, the familiar pose that is so very Mark.

"When I arrived I had to be grateful to a few guys," Mark's hand was on his belt, just resting ominously, "I had to learn the best way to be grateful. Do you know the best way to be grateful Dan?"

***

"Fuck off!"

Kimi's words were short, sharp and to the point. One shout and he went back to the job in hand, so to speak. Heikki had dragged him to the meeting with the promise of trouble and there had been done. As a result the slightly younger Finn was bending over the table, his hands gripping the legs, his own legs spread, and completely naked. His skin was milky white, except red marks in the shape of handprints, on each cheek of his arse.

As Kimi raised his hand, smirking at the clench in Heikki's cheeks, the door banged again, this time repeatedly showing the knockers intention to stay until he answered. Throwing open the door he almost growled when the smirking form of Fernando appeared in front of him. 

"I said fuck off."

"I'm bored. Let me in."

With an unconcerned look over his shoulder to where Heikki was still beautifully spread out Kimi shook his head, "Busy."

"Busy?" Fernando's foot stopped the door from closing and his eyebrows challenged Kimi for more information. Just as Kimi knew Dasha was not with Fernando in Korea Fernando knew that Kimi's new girlfriend was safely at home. 

"Yes. Busy."

"Some say three is a crowd, I do not always agree."

As Fernando's devilish suggestion swirled in his brain Kimi watched Heikki's hips twitch, but he didn't move. He stayed, spread out and available where he was, exactly as Kimi had positioned him. So with a smirk Kimi stepped back and allowed Fernando in, enjoying the shock in the Spaniard's eyes when he spotted, not a local groupie girl as he was expecting, but the gloriously untanned Heikki.

***

Taking a deep breath Esteban looked at Nico, trying not to be nervous about his expectant eyes, "Strip."

As Nico lazily began shedding his clothes the glint in the German's eyes gave him a burst of confidence, "Faster."

As Nico's shirt flew to hang on the edge of the mirror and his trousers and boxers dropped to the floor Esteban gulped. They'd done this before, but not done this before. Before Nico was in charge, he'd bend and mould Esteban to where he wanted him. He'd hold his head steady as he guided his huge length into Esteban's throat, almost training him time after time to take him deeper. Now though Esteban was in charge, he was going to control Nico as Nico believed Esteban needed to learn to survive in F1. If you couldn't take control, which was not the same as always being on top, then you ended up as one of life's number two drivers. Esteban didn't want that, and given the fondness he'd developed for the young Mexican Nico didn't want it for Esteban.

"Now me... Strip me."

Relaxing into his role somewhat Esteban enjoyed it as Nico stripped him. Enjoying the feel of the blonde's breath on his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, the slight touch of his fingers as he unfasted his trousers and the grope of his hands as he peeled his boxers down. As Nico, a beautiful sight on his knees as he carefully peeled off Esteban's socks and moved his trousers aside, made to get up Esteban rested a brave hand on his shoulder telling him to stay where he was. Nico's smile as he brought his licked lips level with Esteban's cock gave him more confidence still.

***

"This is boring!"

Jules chucked his rubbish hand onto the table. Card games were always the same; Romain would be strategic, quiet and clever, but would blow it with a rash gamble at the wrong moment, Charles played with little confidence so even when he had a good chance he'd be too far behind to really take advantage, Jev would start shaky, but ultimately come through strongly and do well and Jules would be slightly over confident in his hand, wanting to be as successful as Jev or Romain, but ultimately be at the bottom with Charles.

"Why don't we liven things up a little?"

Romain shifted nervously at Jev's words, they'd known each other for a long time and he could tell when the Parisian had something naughty in mind.

"How?" Jules pouted.

"Strip poker?"

"No way," Romain answered quickly. He knew that Jev's preference was for sex, not gender, and he knew that the heady combination of alcohol, naked bodies and a race weekend was a recipe for, well not disaster but certainly not for the participation for a married man. 

"Ok," With a slight sigh of disappointment Jev pondered a little more, "Forfeits or truth and dare? You lose the hand then you have to do a forfeit or answer a question?"

"Yes! That sounds like fun," Jules had already picked up the cards to shuffle and deal the next hand.

"I am not so sure," Sending Romain's reluctance Jev patted his hand.

"Not to worry Romain, you and I always win anyway! Charles you are game, no?"

Charles looked at the other three faces and decided that if everyone else was game then so was he, completely unaware of the stolen glance between Jev and Jules. Completely unaware of what he had just agreed too.

***

Reaching to press the lift button at the same time Lewis and Adrian simply scowled at each other. It was nighttime and they were indoors, but they both had over-sized sunglasses perched on their faces, completely oblivious to how ridiculous they looked. 

Unintentionally they mirrored each other in the lift; backs to the wall, arms folded and looking anywhere, but at each other. Lewis sigh followed Adrian's puff of breath, Adrian picking his finger nail came after Lewis peeled a bit of invisible fluff from his sleeve and Lewis' darting eyes, occasionally brushing across Adrian, whilst Adrian's rolling eyes wash over Lewis. 

As the door opened their shoulders banged as the both tried to step out at the exact same time.

"Watch it," Lewis' petulant tone brought a sharp glare from Adrian.

As they stared at each other the doors closed again and the lift moved upwards Adrian sighed, "Nice one."

"Not my fault."

"Of course not," Adrian's tone was sarcastic, "Don't tell me you wanted to discuss getting out of the lift, but we just haven't had the opportunity yet, but you hope we will have that opportunity soon?"

As Adrian sagged against the wall, waiting for the next opportunity to leave, Lewis looked irate, "What's that supposed to mean man?"

"That's been your spiel all season so no doubt what you'd say today."

"Aw come on, there was nothing I could do man. McLaren..."

"Yes I know Lewis. Your image, their image, your reputation, their reputation.... As long as they were both maintained nothing else mattered. Certainly not my image or my reputation or even just me."

Pushing his sunglasses up onto his head Lewis sighed and put his hands on his hips, watching Adrian's terse stance, "Be fair Addy, what was I supposed to d..."

As the lift stopped and the door pinged open Lewis sprung back, pushing his shades back into place and ignoring the man who stepped into the lift. As they started on the way back down to their floor he flicked his eyes towards Adrian occasionally, desperate for something back from him. Adrian's words burned in his brain, he could hear himself saying them at various points of the season and he had meant them, he meant to arrange a meeting, he meant to sort things out with Adrian, but things, life, had just got in the way. 

When they reached their floor they both paused at the open doors before Lewis stepped back, letting Adrian go. Taking a deep breath Lewis paused, he should turn left rather than the right that Adrian had taken before turning to the right, "Adrian... Wait!"

Jogging slightly he made for Adrian, who was still moving, facing away from Lewis with high, tense shoulders, "Come on man, let's sort this."

***

The next morning the absence of some people from breakfast didn't raise the attention it normally would. The morning after the night before always had some people missing, some behaving strangely and most people too engrossed in their own thoughts to notice what anyone else was up too.

Pastor and Sergio were at reception. They were receiving a dressing down from the hotel manager and giving apologies to the upset housekeeper. They'd shared a drunken rant about the lack of respect they were given in the paddock. Pastor had complained bitterly at the lack of respect he, a race winner, received in comparison to someone like Nico. Nico had never won a race, not like Pastor, yet he was respected, he represented the drivers in a meeting with Pirelli, he was the one everyone felt should replace Kimi at Lotus and Pastor had none of that. He had money, more than most on the grid, but not a bolívar's worth of respect. 

Sergio didn't have a win, but he did have money and he understood Pastor's frustration. He'd been slated for moves on Kimi that he believed Kimi would be lauded for making. He'd got a move to one of the big teams only for their car to be worse than half of the grid. Every step he'd taken forward had been accompanied by three giant ones backwards. He agreed with Pastor on Nico, everyone loved Nico bloody Hulkenberg, including, no especially, Esteban.

When the bar closed they took the bottle of Tequila they were midway through up to Pastor's room. The more they drank the more they ranted. The more they ranted the more times fists were slammed onto furniture or into walls. The more they drank the more times they needed to pee so the more times they slammed the bathroom door, and the more times they missed the bowl creating unpleasant puddles on the floor. The louder they got the more people complained and the more people banged walls or knocked their door the more abusive they'd became. 

Neither of them could remember much about that. Their first realisation was hearing a shrieking housekeeper entering the room. The fastidious staff were proud of their hotel, proud of their work and she cried at the state of the room. Shifting from foot to foot as he listened to the hotel manager's rant Sergio realised there were other things he couldn't remember. The uncomfortable feelings around, and in, his body. Pastor was realising there were things he couldn't remember, his lip was bitten and he had finger shaped bruises on his hips. 

As they both wrote cheques to the hotel, and to pay for flowers to placate the staff, they both decided that since they couldn't remember there was no point in bringing it up. 

Some things are best forgotten.

***

Despite having drank their own body weights in caipirinha and vodka Felipe and Valtteri were in good spirits at breakfast. No-one would ever know what happened behind the locked door of Felipe's hotel room (they escaped there laughing after hearing the racket from Pastor's room next door to Valtteri's), but it was obvious that something had. It could have been sex, but just as easily it could have been cards, booze or computer games.   
Tucking into a hearty breakfast they made jokes about their lightweight colleagues. They talked about cars, about the season so far and the season to come. 

They didn't know if they were going to be teammates, but if they were, they decided, it'd be a fun season.

***

Giedo and Max arrived in the dining room together, but quickly sat themselves with their team bosses on very separate tables. Their disagreement was resolved. The drank to the resolve with a large amount of alcohol and had had a very awkward morning waking up together in Max's bed. Giedo had tried to sneak out, but Max had woken up. As soon as he made the comment about sneaking out he regretted it, it would have been far easier to just pretend it had never happened. Instead Giedo had instigated a very liberal conversation about things happening and just moving on and Max simply nodded along. 

They'd just avoid each other from now on, well until the next collision anyway.

***

Seb was a little deflated when he arrived for breakfast. He'd had a good night, more than good, but Nico hadn't stayed. Nico never stayed with anyone, at least that was something he and Mark had in common. 

The first kiss in the lift had been bruising, the first in Seb's room harder still. Nico's tongue demanded entry, his shiny teeth nipped and tugged on Seb's lips until they were swollen and his fingers gripped Seb's hair, positioning his head where Nico wanted it, when Nico wanted it. 

Nico was adept as stripping people one handed. Despite his grip of Seb's hair never relaxing Nico quickly rid him of his shirt, jeans and boxers, making Seb shiver as he stood naked and exposed in front of the fully dressed man. As Nico stepped back he pushed Seb onto the bed, his fall ungracious and sprawling, far from sexy or confident as he'd imagine Mark to have been. Nico's eyes never left Seb as he methodically rid himself of his clothes, all neatly folded and stacked as opposed to being cast aside like irritants as Seb has been.

When Nico crawled up the bed he was like a cat, his movements fluid and graceful and his raking eyes giving the feeling of being stalked, like prey. Seb's legs spread wide as Nico's lithe body crawled up and over him until their mouths were locked together again. The kiss this time was no less hard, but wasn't quite so bruising, instead Nico licked and sucked his way into Seb's mouth. Their tongues battled and entwined, hands groped, pulled and scratched at sides, hair and nipples, groans and expletives fell from mouths and lungs burned as they marauded around each other's bodies.

Seb swore in at least two languages as Nico's hot, wet mouth surrounded his cock. At full hardness already the warm hollowed cheeks felt like they were trying to pull Seb's entire soul out of his in hard sucks while gentle, teasing fingers toyed with his balls encouraging them to tingle more than he thought possible. 

Lifting his head up Seb groaned loudly at the vision in front of him. Nico's plump red lips wrapped around his cock was a glorious enough sight, but add in Nico's normally pristine hair being dishevelled and messy and the amazing vision of Nico's free hand reaching down his own back and his arse pushing back on three of his own fingers and it was a miracle Seb didn't explode instantly.

The thing about Nico was that people thought he was the prey. His apparently casual attitude to sex making people judge his actions wrongly. Nico may be on the bottom of many situations, but Nico was always in charge. As Nico positioned himself over Seb it may have been Seb's cock pressing into Nico, but Seb was very definitely the one being fucked.

Nico's firm hands pressed on Seb's chest, Seb's hands merely resting on Nico's hips, as his hips swivelled and moved. Seb was torn between focussing on the sensation of his cock being pressed and clamped by Nico's hard working muscles or the view of Nico's sweat-sheened body wriggling and moving as he continued to ride him. 

When Nico came it was the most beautiful thing Seb had ever seen. His fingers clenched, his nails pressing into Seb's skin sharply; his eyes fluttered closed and his teeth bit into his lip, but the noises still tumbled out of him. His body shivered and goosebumps ran down his neck and arms as his hips stilled as his come exploded over Seb's stomach. As he got lost in his own climax he slipped down even deeper on Seb, clamping around Seb's cock and teasing him over the edge to join Nico.

By the time Seb had come out of the bathroom after washing the splashes from his body Nico was already dressing. With just a quick kiss to the forehead as Seb pulled on his shorts Nico was gone. Seb wasn't surprised, that was Nico, but the bed felt cold and big as he climbed in to sleep. The satisfaction at getting one up on Mark was there, somewhere, but sometimes beating Mark simply wasn't enough.

***

James was like the cat that got the cream when he met up with his GP2 buddies for breakfast. He'd never say why, because he was a gent, but his night with Susie was something he'd never forget. 

He had escorted Susie back to her room because it seemed like the right thing to do, but he hadn't planned in going in for a nightcap. He certainly hadn't imagined the fact that the pair of them trying to open a bottle of wine together would see him pulling on one end and Susie pulling on the other as they didn't have a corkscrew. He couldn't have dreamed that he'd pull so hard Susie would crash into him and him into the closed door.

"Oops," Still pressing against him Susie giggled, "We can't get the wine open."

Looking down at her, wine in one hand and the other resting ominously on Susie's waist James laughed, "Doesn't look like it."

"You have very pretty eyes James," Running two fingers down the younger man's face Susie smiled up at him, "Do you think we'll get the wine open James?"

"Erm, I don't think so," Holding the wine bottle up, as if to prove it was too tricky, James sighed, leaning back on the door some more, "It's too stiff."

They both giggled at the cheeky choice of words and before James knew what had hit him Susie's hands were around his neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. Her tongue darted out, teasing him as he dropped the bottle to the floor so he could wrap his other arm around her as well. The second she felt James' young, firm hands resting on her arse Susie lifted one leg, wrapped it almost around his waist, making him gasp at her flexibility. As his hands gripped firmer Susie half jumped to wrap her other leg around him, her body tightly clamped to his. 

By the time James was eating breakfast he'd learned a few lessons that future girlfriends would be incredibly grateful for. Susie wasn't shy in asking for what she liked. It wasn't that she didn't like what James was doing to her, but when she guided his tongue a little to the left or his fingers a touch harder the results were great for them both. 

James could only smile as he felt Susie climax around his fingers. She'd already come twice around his tongue and she'd promised him a treat if he could get her over again. He'd barely taken a breath before Susie's mouth around him ripped all of the air from his lungs as she sucked him expertly over the edge. Susie's tongue continued wandered to places that no-one had ever been before and James' entire body was shaking by the time she grinned up at him with dirty, smiling eyes. 

"Jaaaaames...."

"What?" 

James hoped it wasn't going to be a difficult question because he was sure he had no blood in his rain.

"If I suck you until you are hard again will you fuck me?"

James smirked as he remembered the fact that she had indeed sucked him until he was hard again and he had indeed fucked her. Several times. In fact he'd almost been late for breakfast. He wasn't sure how she was going to explain the marks on her body to her husband, the bruises on her hips, the scrapes on her back from the shower wall and the bite on her neck where James had lost himself, but she'd assured him that was her problem. 

His problem was keeping the smile off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Three of the four French drivers arrived for breakfast together. Charles had been ordered to the Caterham table by Tony, who'd given him a row for abandoning Giedo. He shifted in his seat repeatedly as he listened to the lecture and he could feel the smirks of Jules and Jev boring into his back

The forfeits had started tame; take a drink, make a prank phone call, chap someone's door and run away, send flowers to one of the other drivers.... All harmless fun. The truth questions were slightly more awkward, whose wife or girlfriend was the fittest, which of the female team members would you date if you could and so on and so forth... With a wink when Charles lost a hand and decided on a truth question Jev ramped the tone up a little.

"Have you ever kissed another man?"

"Non!" Charles' answer was almost coughed out super quickly.

Romain raised an eyebrow, but Jev smiled. Jev's smile could disarm anyone, it had certainly disarmed Romain several times in the junior ranks together. As Jules quickly dished out the next round of cards Charles convinced himself it was just another question.

The dastardly duo, as Romain had silently christened them, very cleverly played the next few rounds that Charles lost. They kept their questions calm and gentle, but after three more drinks Jev decided to step it up again.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another man?"

Charles squirmed in his seat, blushing furiously, but felt saved when Jules spoke up first, "I have kissed another man. Leave him alone Jev."

Feeling that Jules was on his side somewhat Charles smiled fondly at him. Over the course of the next few round Jules asked Charles a serious of cheeky, but not as blunt questions. Romain simply watching, trying to decide if he was impressed or horrified at the tag-team plan Jev and Jules seemed to have going on.

"I dare you to kiss someone," Jev smiled wickedly as Jules lost a hand.

Leaning over the table Jules and Jev shared a wet, sloppy kiss. Charles' eyes went wide at the sight of their tongues sliding over each other, in and around the other's mouth. Sitting back in his chair Jev sighed, making no effort to hide the fact he had to adjust his trousers then merely dealt the next round of cards.

Charles lost. Romain was pretty sure Jules had miscalculated, but he said nothing. Even he was curious to see what would happen when Jev inevitably dared him to kiss one of them.

"I dare you to kiss Jules...."

Charles bit his lip; his wild hair and shy eyes making him look young and nervous. Taking a deep breath he leaned towards Jules, who was ready to slide a keen hand into the tangled waves of hair to pull Charles closer. Sighing at the feeling of Jules' soft, damp, lips pressing on his Charles gave the chance for Jules to dart his tongue in. Just as Charles got his head around the fact he was kissing Jules Jules pulled away. Cleverly leaving the slightly breathless man to his right hoping he'd lose the next round to have another go.

Over the next five rounds Charles lost four times and Jules ones. This meant that Charles was left looking thoroughly kissed. Not only had Jules' soft mouth locked onto his gently and teased him three times, but Jev's sharp teeth had nipped him and his tongue tormented him twice.

The last loss had seen Charles pulled onto Jules' knee. As Jules' tongue roamed around Charles' mouth his hands wandered under his t-shirt, his fingers teasing the skin and exposing his creamy skin to the watching pair. The cards were forgotten entirely as Charles shuddered when Jules flicked his finger over a pebbled nipple.

"I'm feeling all left out, aren't you Romain?"

Jev's tone was light and teasing as he ran a nail down Charles' back. Romain smiled, but his chair was pulled enough from the table to make one thing very clear. He'd watch - he couldn't leave as it was his room, but the glinting band on his left hand meant he wouldn't touch.

Charles, drunk both on alcohol and heady from the fact that Jules had been depriving him of oxygen leaned back towards Jev with a pretend sad face, "Sorry Jev...."

Darting out his tongue Charles swiped at Jev's lip, sighing when Jev caught it between his plump, red lips. Balancing precariously on Jules' knee he allowed Jev to pull him into a deeper kiss, his hips canting towards Jules when he ran sharp nails under Charles' shirt making his skin tingle from head to toe. Pulling away from Charles Jev pulled at his arm, taking the trio over to Romain's vast, and thankfully comfortable bed.

Forever more Charles would blush and smile simultaneously as he remembered what happened on the bed. Between them Jev and Jules kissed Charles so much he barely noticed them stripping him of his clothes. He watched open mouthed and gasping as Jules and Jev shared a kiss that was all teeth and tongues as they tore each other's clothes off also.

Every part of Charles' body would ache the next day. He could feel the nips from Jules' wicked mouth on his hip and the inside of his thigh. He shivered at the memory of Jev's tongue lapping at him in places where Charles had never been touched before, far less licked. He would forever squirm as he remembered their mouths both suckling on his sac at the same time, the sensation of the warm, wetness and the gentle probing of tongues causing him to throw his head back and swear. He begged them stop and to continue all at once and words became difficult as his brain became foggy to anything other than the sensations being heaped on his body. 

He was nervous when he felt Jules pressing his cock between his lips. Charles had never sucked another cock before and he could only hope that swirling his tongue and gently sucking around the glans was good for Jules. As Jev's fingers pushed into him, first gently and then more and harder he could simply lick at Jules, basically allowing the other man to use his mouth. 

Charles moaned loudly around Jules' cock when Jev pushed into him, his eyes locked with Romain who was still silent in his chair, not missing a second of Charles' reaction to what was being done to him. By the time Jev wrapped his hand around Charles' cock Charles was a mess. His body was slick with sweat and covered in bites and scratches, his hair was a riot from Jules tangling fingers and he'd be sore from the pounding Jev was now giving. The sensation as he screamed over the edge, his come splattering between his stomach and the bed as that of Jules and Jev splashed onto his skin, was more intense than anything he'd ever felt in his life. 

Eating breakfast he couldn't decide. It was either the most glorious moment ever and he really wanted to do it again or it was the most glorious moment ever and he never wanted to do it again.

***

Dan's eyes were heavy and sticky when they fluttered open in the unfamiliar room. As he tried to get his bearings he felt a warm body behind him and suddenly memories of the night before came flooding back to him.  
Mark; standing on the second spot of the podium, his left leg resting on the top spot, his body open and on display in his familiar pose. Himself; on his knees, pulling at Mark's belt, biting his lips as the thick, hard cock sprung free at the first chance and the salty warmness as it pushed past his lips into his mouth.

Dan brought his fingers to his lips as the memories came thick and fast; Mark's hands grasping tight in his hair, rocking him back and forth on his cock, said cock hitting the back of Dan's throat threatening to make him gag and then the spurts of the thick, hot liquid hitting his throat.

Mark had smiled as he stepped back. The view he'd had was impressive, not only from the podium where he got an excellent view of the track and the place that had been their home for the weekend, but of Dan and his big, plump lips wrapped around his cock, his expressive eyes wide and his wiry hair wrapped around Mark's fingers as Mark fucked his face.

As Dan became fully awake he felt a hand come to sit on his hip, pressing lightly onto bruises that had been put there when they came back to this room, Mark's room. Mark had laid him out on his back, wanting to watch Dan's smiley face as it moaned and contorted as Mark spread him open with fingers and tongue and to see the wide, used mouth, fall open and closed as Mark's cock pushed inside his willing, stretching body.

At some point there was a bite, on the back of Dan's shoulder, possibly in the late night shower, and now there was a warm, soft mouth licking and sucking at it. Dan sighed and relaxed back onto the body, Mark's body, Mark's toned, tight and athletic body.

Mark and Dan were missing from breakfast. No-one noticed. Over the next few days a couple of people would notice Dan's slight limp, but no-one would connect it with the guttural, animalistic noises that came from Mark's room that morning.

***

For a moment as he stepped into Adrian's room Lewis' mind was taken back to a time where him in Adrian's room, and Adrian in his, was common place. They'd been friends, good friends, for many years. He had fond memories of late nights playing computer games and of taking the piss out of other karters, then drivers. 

As his eyes flickered to the bed other memories surfaced. Drunk kisses, stolen moments, quickie fumbles and shared first times in foreign hotels. His relationship with Adrian, whatever that may be was one of the longest relationships he'd had outwith his family. It was good, right up until that moment in Shanghai. 

The next day Lewis was wearing his sunglasses at breakfast. A few people snickered at the ridiculousness of it, but no-one really thought anything of it. If they had looked, properly looked, they'd have realised Lewis had a black eye. Adrian wondered what Lewis would say if anyone spotted it. Would it become known that Adrian had given him a black eye and would Lewis let Adrian's reputation be trashed again?

In hindsight going into Adrian's room was a bad idea. There was too much water under the bridge between them for anything to really change. Lewis' opening gambit, blaming McLaren for everything, was all wrong. Before long they were involved in a heated argument. An argument that got so feisty they ended up in bed.

It wasn't the first time they'd ended up in bed as a result of an argument, but as they both surveyed their bitten, scratched and bruised bodies they both knew it'd be the last. Their sexual encounters had always had a pattern, Lewis was never one for allowing another man to fuck him. That pattern was broken, but the damage from that, the damage from Lewis' complicated mind and it's processes, was probably even more final for their friendship than any of Adrian's previous issues.

***

Nico and Esteban were joined at the hip at breakfast. The smiles on their faces were, if possible, even slightly wider than normal. 

It had turned out that Esteban quite liked being in charge, in fact it turned out that Esteban was rather good at being in charge. Nico had discovered a side of himself he didn't think he had, one which enjoyed being ordered about, one which got more of a kick out of seeing his partner in their element than any other kink he'd ever tried.

Nico's long sleeves could have been a clue, but the red rings around his wrists stayed well hidden. When Esteban had mooted the idea of tying him to the bed when he couldn't keep his hands to himself Nico had envisioned soft ties that could be easily escaped. However Esteban appeared to have a secret ability to tie knots, good knots. Knots that Nico could not escape from.

"So good Nico, so good."

Esteban's voice was breathy and soft. His breathing was noisy and the look on his face, not that Nico could actually see very much of it, was one of lustful bliss. Nico's wrists and ankles were tied to the 4 legs of the bed, the ties comfortable enough they were not painful in anyway, but tight enough that he couldn't move more than an inch or two. Esteban's knees were wedged into his armpits, one hand holding the headboard for balance, the other holding, softly, Nico's face as he fed his cock into Nico's mouth in slow, steady thrusts. 

For the little he could remember about Esteban's face in that moment he would remember the moment Esteban lowered himself onto his cock in minute detail. Nico was still dealing with the mind-blowing sensation of Esteban rocking onto Nico's fingers when suddenly the Mexican was pushing Nico's cock through that still tight ring of muscle. His hole not fully stretched quite enough, because Esteban loved the feeling of the burn mixed with the hint of pain alongside that gloriously stretched full sensation. 

Esteban didn't stop. He didn't stop until he was full of Nico's come and everything was slippy and sensitive. After shooting his load over Nico's abs his shy, but devillish smile scared and excited Nico in equal measures. Esteban's tongue both cleaned up the mess and drove Nico to hyper-sensitive squeals. 

Nico didn't know where he'd be driving next season, but one thing was for sure in his mind as he slowly ate the banana, loving the blush across Esteban's cheeks. No matter where he was driving his thing, whatever it may be, with Esteban wouldn't be falling by the wayside like previous things had when he'd moved on from a team. He'd told reporters many time that Esteban was special, that he was full of promise and he meant it.

***

"Tough crowd."

Jenson rolled his eyes at Paul's words, "Bunch of bastards. They all moan at me that we need a meeting then they can't wait to escape!"

"That's women for you, contrary to the end."

Laughing lightly at Paul's comment Jenson smiled, "Careful Paul, your sense of humour is showing."

Taking a drink from his pint glass Paul looked deliberately confused, "What do you mean? I'm Scottish. I have no sense of humour. Dour Paul they call me."

"They obviously haven't seen your sunnier side then," With a wink Jenson made Paul smile widely.

"Very few people have Jenson."

"I consider myself very lucky then."

As they both finished their drinks there was an air of something around them. Paul and Jenson had never been a thing, not really. However, they had shared a few encounters. As a formula one driver sex with your partner was pretty irregular unless they gave up their entire lives to travel with you. Sex with groupies or fans was easily available, but it came with a host of issues. Kiss and tells had caught many drivers out in the past, shaking off an eager acquaintance isn't easy when your every move is documented online, in newspapers or on tv and dabbling in a casual interest in same sex encounters could just be career suicide.

To the outside world Jenson and Paul were very different. Smiley, happy Jenson never seemed to get down or frustrated where as Paul was sullen, dour even, and his angry radio messages added to an image of a frustrated, constantly pissed off, never smiley man. However they were actually very similar in lots of things, including their views on sex.

It was with wordless agreement that they headed to Jenson's room after finishing their drinks. To some their actions when they first arrived in the room would be odd, or standoffish, but to them it was just them. Only when they were both naked and on the bed did things change. 

Jenson led the way, his mouth was insatiable and his hands had a life of their own. Paul moaned and writhed as his nipples, sensitive belly button and then his cock was mouthed by Jenson. Not a selfish lover Paul soon flipped them to return the favour.

By the time morning came you'd never know that anything had happened between the pair as they walked into breakfast talking about tyres and strategies. Only they would ever know that Jenson had first taken Paul, on his hands and knees as he begged and pleaded for it harder, the thrusts taking his mind off the season so far. And no-one would ever know that Paul had later pushed Jenson against the tiles in the shower, his thrusts no softer than those previous and no-one would ever know that Jenson had quite a thing for a raspy Scottish accent whispering dirty words in his ear. No-one would ever know simply because no-one needed too.

***

The final group to arrive to breakfast were an odd collection. Kimi and Heikki had left together and their predilection for each other was well know. How a smug, if not slightly stunned, looking Fernando had become part of it was a mystery.

There would be moments of the previous night that none of them would forget, for each of them the standout moment would be something different.

Heikki had been put on show by Kimi before. He'd been spread across tables and beds as Kimi indulged in his kink for being watched, but actually being shared was something new. He would never forget the insane combination of lust, desire and a tiny bolt of something that was not quite shame, but teetered on embarrassment as they stretched him open. One of Kimi's lubed fingers pressing into him, as they talked plainly about how easily he opened up. He would never forget the moment that one of Fernando's fingers pressed in alongside Kimi's. That sensation of being touched, being played, by both of them was almost enough to have his cock, trapped between his own body and the cold table surface, explode then and there with just a small movement, but a sharp smack on the arse, he wasn't sure from who, stilled him.

For Fernando the moment he pushed into Heikki, watched by Kimi, was the point he'd never forget. Kimi loved watching and to be watched and as he wrapped his hand around his cock his normally hidden eyes were expressive and wide for once. The dynamic between the two Finns intrigued him, with him and Kimi things were even and equal. When one was on top in one encounter the other was in the next. However with Heikki Kimi was in complete charge, and Heikki seemed to love it. Despite being naturally in charge Heikki didn't react to Fernando anything like he did to Kimi and it seemed like Kimi revelled in it.  
Kimi had two moments he would never be able to forget, or would want to forget. The first was the look on Fernando's face when he spotted Heikki. Then the continued look of stunned amazement as he watched Kimi play Heikki. The bitten lip on the Spaniard was amusing and the noises he made as they both touched Heikki were quite simply arousing.

The second was when he pushed a finger into Heikki alongside his own cock. He wasn't entirely sure Heikki would appreciate his plan, but as the petite man groaned, enjoying the extreme stretch Kimi knew it would work. He would never forget the sight of Heikki on the bed straddling Fernando, the Spaniard buried balls deep in him, shivering as he waited for Kimi to push in next to him. 

Heikki had never been so full, his body was limp between the two champions as they moaned at the sensation of his body clenching hard, trying to push them out and pull them in at the same time. He was limp as Kimi began to rock slowly, Fernando crying out at the feeling of Kimi's cock moving, rubbing, along his, wrapped in the warm tightness of Heikki.

None of them lasted long, the sensations were simply too much and Heikki was still boneless after Kimi had tenderly cleaned him up. Leaving the sated Finn to sleep off the extreme exhaustion that swept his body Kimi and Fernando shared a drink before climbing in bedside him. Positioning Heikki between them, both smiling at his sleeping form wriggling to try and be close to them both, they shared a battling kiss, restabilising their status quo where neither could cede to the other, before falling asleep. 

As the trio arrived for breakfast they all knew it was just the first of many encounters that would now involve the three of them. Kimi decided over a coffee that perhaps, and only perhaps, the GPDA meetings weren't quite so bad after all.


End file.
